Pavle
Overview Pavle is one of the many playable characters found in the game. He was a star football player before the war. Pavle is a Fast Runner, which means he can run faster than all other playable characters. He does not smoke or drink coffee. Pavle has an inventory space of 12 and can play the guitar reasonably well. Role He should be often used as the main scavenger if any other better skilled one is not available, such as Boris or Marko. Scavenging with him is not as profitable as with the two mentioned above, but he can be used to quickly raid an area overnight and stash all of the items looted into a single pile so it can be hauled easily the next time he arrives. Pavle is average in everything, combat, guarding, scavenging, comforting others and playing the guitar. He can be also used as the group's main attacker, due to his high speed especially while being content, well fed and had a two handed weapon drawn such as the Shotgun, Assault Rifle or the Scoped Assault Rifle. His best combat tactics are hit-and-run type. With his high speed, even if he is wounded, he has a better chance of out running hostiles to find a hiding spot for an easy backstab. Personality As a survivor with above average sympathy, Pavle reacts well to moral actions and get a mood boost for being a good person. Conversely, stealing, murder and poor living conditions will make Pavle sad. As a parent himself, he seems to be very gentle and thoughtful, showing this especially when children are in the question. He spent his time as a football player and probably lived in wealth, but he never thought of himself as being above anyone else and absolutely loves aiding people. He seems to not have that much trouble over forgetting any soldiers he murdered in a single spree, blaming it on the other plausible outcome and seeing as protecting civilians from danger, but will get sad if he does so again. Stealing from or murdering neutral/friendly civilians causes him to get sad and even depressed easily. Recruitment Speech Character Story # "All this shelling, sniper fire, and lack of supplies makes you want to hide away, sit down and cry. But we cannot let them crush our spirit, we have to show them that they can't take away our dignity. It's difficult here, but you know how we did it on our street?" # "It was tough, but women living in our street took great care to look beautiful. They were always clean and wore their best clothes. That was a sight, I tell you. Lining up for water, they looked as if they were waiting to visit a theatre. And my boy came up with another idea." # "You just can't lock kids inside with nothing to do, so my boy formed a football team. It was heartbreaking to watch them train in a dark basement. They came up with an idea to organize a Pogoren cup. Even though I was terrified, we invited three other teams. We had a very serious problem to overcome." # "The sports hall survived the shelling, but to get there we needed to cross the bridge under Grazni sniper fire. The Peacekeepers refused to help us with their armored transports, so one night we just made a wild run for it. We didn't make it. They were just kids! How can anyone shoot at kids? Next day, my wife took him abroad. She was furious. I don't think I'll ever see them again." Variants # All this shelling, sniper fire, and lack of supplies makes you want to hide away, sit down and cry. It's hopeless. When the buildings on my street were still standing, we were trying to preserve our dignity, but did we manage to?" # "Women from our street took great care to look beautiful. They were always clean, wearing their best clothes, despite the terrible conditions. We tried so hard, but it was all in vain. Only kids still had some hope left... you know what my boy did?" # "You just can't lock kids inside with nothing to do. Life will find a way. So my boy formed a football team. They trained in a dark basement. They were so committed and came up with an idea to organize a Pogoren cup. We invited three other teams, but there was a significant problem we had to overcome." # "The sports hall survived the shelling, but to get there we needed to cross the bridge under Graznia sniper fire. The Peacekeepers refused to help us with their armored transport, so we waited for a foggy night and just made a wild run for it. We made it safe. There weren't many spectators, but it was still the most memorable football cup of my life... My boy was so happy. Next day, my wife managed to escape with him abroad. I'll see them again when this is over." Endings }} Trivia *Pavle can still run faster than other characters when wounded. *Pavle can play guitar well. de:Pavle fr:Pavle pl:Pavle ru:Павло Category:Playable Characters